


Watching Movies with Onee-chan

by Blackstar3



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ass to Mouth, Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Girls Kissing, Lolicon, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstar3/pseuds/Blackstar3
Summary: I decided to make a continuation to a previous original work I wrote. I hope you enjoy it!





	Watching Movies with Onee-chan

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a continuation to a previous original work I wrote. I hope you enjoy it!

It was the middle of a Friday night and Sisters Kanami and Kanako decided to have a movie night and spend time together. The two girls were sitting on the couch in front of the TV with a blue blanket wrapped around them. Both girls shared a bucket of buttered popcorn as they watched the movie. Both parents were sleep in the room upstairs.

The only light source in the house was the TV in the living room, neither girl was actually paying attention to the movie, and they each instead opted to pay more attention to the secret lover next to them on the couch. Both girls were in their underwear, the bigger chested sister wearing a blue bra with blue silky panties, while the flatter sister wore a black tank top and white panties.

Kanako constantly squeezed her sister's breast and grabbed her ass while Kanami rubbed her hands up and down her loving little sister's flat chest, occasionally going all the way down to give her dick a nice stroke.

"Mhmm~ hahaha... your hands feel so nice massaging my chest..mhmm~" Kanami hummed as Kanako squeezed and rubbed her big sister's boobs. Kanako squeezed harder as Kanami jerked her off for a split second "O-Onee-chan!...Your fingers feel amazing~" the tiniest sister was completely in love with her older sister, eyes staring up at Kanami, filled with pure lust. Kanami put her free hand into the bucket of buttery popcorn, rubbing as much butter into her hand as she could

She took the hand out of the bucket and presented it to Kanako "Oh~ Could you be a dear and clean this up for me?~" Kanami asked with almost a jingle to her voice. Kanako did not question her older sister, and licked her oily fingers clean with her mouth. One finger, then the other, then the next, then another and back to the last one...

After Kanako finished, she was caught by surprised when her older sister leaned in for a kiss, slipping a warm tongue into her mouth. Kanako kissed back, intertwining their tongues together as they shared the taste of butter in Kanako's saliva. Moans started to fill the living room as they kissed, drool dripping down both their chins as they made out like hungry animals. 

Kanami pushed Kanako down on the coach, her breast presses against her sister's flat body. Kanami took off her sister's tanktop, exposing her upper body and ran her tongue all over Kanako's sensitive nipples. Kanako squirmed as she felt herself getting harder and harder at her sister's tongue play, her cock poking out of her panties at Kanami's thighs. "O-Onee-chan, your tongue f-feels so good...aaa.. mhmm!" Kanako whimpered and moaned. Kanami continued to suck on Kanako's nipple, all while they eye contact. Kanami let go of the tiny girl's nipple with a loud, wet pop echoing from her lips.

Kanami slide down to the floor on her knees, with Kanako laying on the coach. Kanami grabbed at her sister's panties and slid them off. "Mhmm~ I bet your cock tastes better than any brand of popcorn~ you want Onee-chan to suck your cock, right?" Kanami teased as she slowly jerked her sister off with one hand, the breath from her nose brushing against Kanako's dick 

"Y-Yes! Please suck my dick, Onee-chan. I can't wait any longer." Kanako spread her legs, granting Kanami permission to do whatever she damn well pleased. Kanami opened her mouth, and took in the whole cock. She sucked and sloppered on the meat with intensified passion, the taste of her little sister's cum had been growing more and more addictive. Kanako grabbed her sister's hair and started humping inside Kanami's mouth in rhythm with her head "MHMM~ O-Onee-cha- AAAAA!! FUCK~ Harder...HARDER!! MAKE ME CUM INSIDE YOUR MOUTHHHH!!" Kanami started to scream, unable to control herself.

Kanami realized that her parents might wake up if her sister kept screaming, at this point, her mind was too clouded with sex to even care, but it'd be a problem if they were caught. Kanami shoved her arm forward, covering her little sister's mouth with her hand. Kanako kissed and licked her sister's palm, her moans smothered by Kanami's hand. Kanako screams inside Kanami's hand were soft and inaudible as she cummed inside her sister's mouth. Kanami relaxed her breathing and let the semen slide down her throat. 

Kanami let go of Kanako's mouth, grabbing hold of her little sister's hips as she drunk her spunk. "aaa...aaa....aaa..." Kanako was breathing heavily, the pleasure from cumming inside her sister's warm mouth filling her with bliss. Kanami crawled up onto her sister's lap. Her fatass squishing Kanako's dick. Kanako already knew what Kanami was planning, she leaned her head back and opened her mouth wide for her sister. "Heh~ good girl~" Kanami smirk as she spit inside Kanami's mouth, Kanako could taste the tang of cum inside the saliva as she swallowed. 

Kanako gladly swallowed, "Mhmm~ sp-spit...spit in my mouth, Onee-chan. Onee-chan tastes so good!" Kanami said leaving her mouth open. Kanami continued to drool and spit inside the young girl's mouth "I know you love it. You've been good, it's only naturally that I'd reward you." Kanako shivered at her sister's words, she put her hands in Kanami's hair and looked up at her idol. "YES! I have been good. I've been a good girl for Onee-chan. I love you so much, Onee-chan! I'll do anything for you~" Kanako stuck her tongue out this time as Kanami spit once more. Kanami grabbed her sister's chin and stared right into her warm, horny eyes.

"Lay down for me, ok?~" Kanami whispered. Kanako laid down immediately "Yes, Onee-chan. Anything for you" Kanami got up from the couch to remove her panties, Kanako jerked off on the bed, biting her finger as she stared at Kanami's figure. She was the hottest person to Kanako. Her sister knew just how to please her, to make her happy. Kanami was almost like some beautiful Goddess to her, and it drove her insane. "Mhmm~ Onee-chan looks so sexy without p-panties" Kanako rubbed faster, she burned the image of her naked sister into her mind, never wanting to forget it, always wanting to see it when she closes her eyes.

Kanami turned her ass to face towards Kanako's face and sat back on the couch, leaning over her little sister. "Eat my ass, Kanako!" Kanami said, shaking her big butt in front of Kanako. " Yes, Onee-chan! I will!" Kanako grabbed Kanami's ass with her tiny hands and slammed it down onto her face, licking and biting her older sister's asshole. Kanami focused on jerking off Kanako, she spit on the rock hard muscle as she rubbed her hand up and down on the cock.

"Mhmm~ Kanako, don't stop tongue fucking my ass!" Kanami shouted at her sister as she continued to beat her off "You like eating your Onee-chan's asshole, don't you?"

"YES!! I LOVE EATING ONEE-CHAN'S DELICIOUS ASS!! MHMMM~" Kanako slammed her face back into Kanami's ass, shaking her head all over Kanami's fat round bottom. "I LOVE YOU, ONEE-CHAN!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! MHMM~ AAA~ I WANT TO WORSHIP YOU, ONEE-CHAN!!" Kanako screamed, her desires echoing across the living room. Their parents might hear them if they keep screaming but at this point Kanako was too far gone into lust and Kanami stopped caring altogether. 

"YES!! WORSHIP MY ASSHOLE!! I LOVE YOU, K-KANAKO!! F-F-FUCCCCCCK!! YOUR TINY TONGUE IS FUCKING GREAT!! AAA~" Kanami shouted and screamed in pleasure. She didn't care. If Mom and Dad woke up and saw them, she'd keep fucking her sister. Kanami took Kanako's dick into her mouth one last time, aware that the throbbing cock was ready to burst. 

"CUM WITH ME, ONEE-CHAN!! LET'S CUM TOGETHER!! " Kanako rubbed her fingers all over Kanami's pussy as she furiously licked Kanami's ass. First Kanako cummed and Kanami followed suit immediately afterwards. Cum poured inside Kanami's mouth, she took the ejaculating cock out of her mouth, cum spraying on the couch. Kanako was completely drained and gladly passed out with Kanami's booty next to her face. Both girls feel asleep on the couch, not moving from their sexually positions. Letting the tiredness sweep them off from consciousness.


End file.
